


Illicit Lessons

by CoraRiley



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/pseuds/CoraRiley
Summary: Mr. Ben Solo has been having a torrid sexual affair with his young student, Rey Kenobi, for months now. Normally their encounters are nothing more than fast a furious fucks...but not this time.  
Just a tiny, smutty drabble about teacher!Ben making student!Rey come undone in a utility closet.
Seriously...its just smut. 
TFA Modern A/U





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!!
> 
> So...I wrote his drabble on a whim and thought I would share it!! Who doesn't love student!Rey and teacher!Ben?? Seriously...this AU rocks my world..
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

“Just stand there, Baby...let me get a good look,” Ben said in hungry whisper as he turned on the overhead light to the utility closet, “ _ don’t move _ .”

With a small nod of her head, Rey turned her hazel eyes towards the broken tile floor and began to fidget with the brown braid draped over her right shoulder. This was the first time Mr. Solo had actually  _ seen  _ her bare body and it made her slightly uncomfortable. Every time before had been about satisfying a carnal need; frantic, heated fucks with their clothes on and their eyes glued to door of his classroom.

Not this time. This time would be different. He had assured her. 

“You’re beautiful, Baby,” Ben said before cupping her left breast in his hand, “even more beautiful than what I had pictured in my mind.”

Arching into his touch, Rey let out a gasp and pulled her gaze towards Ben’s face. There was so much that she wanted to say to him but her mind blanked as she felt the calloused pad of his thumb glide over her pink nipple. 

“Th..thank you,” Rey sputtered, instantly wincing as she realized how foolish she sounded.

Pushing out a small huff, Ben grinned down at his student and dragged his free hand over the expanse of tanned skin from the girl’s clavicle down to the apex between her thighs; all the while firmly kneading her taut tit in his right hand. She was so sweet and young, he mused. A tender, juicy peach ripe for the picking. 

“No...thank you, Rey. For giving yourself to me…,” he panted while parting her folds, dipping his middle finger against her opening to coat his digit with the evidence of her arousal, “over...and over...and over again.”

Spreading her toned thighs to allow him easier access, Rey lifted herself on her tippy-toes and gave a soft whimper. Her teacher had never touched her so gently before. It was something the girl had dreamed about every single night since the first time he took her on his messy desk five months ago. 

“This is all about you today, Baby...I  _ need _ to feel you cum on my hand. I want to see what your gorgeous face looks like when you come undone,” Ben stated, his deep voice cracking a bit at the seams. 

“Y...yes, Mr. Solo,” Rey squeaked, pressing her naked body against the cold, concrete wall of the closet.

Wiggling his finger towards the top of her pussy, Ben gave a wicked smirk as he found her hardened clit waiting and ready for his touch. Flicking the tip of his finger against the sensitive bundle of nerves, Ben leaned forward and peppered a line of feather-light kisses along Rey’s jaw. He knew her young and eager body would crack from the sensory overload he was lavishing upon her. Ben was interested to see how long it would take before she broke for him. If the wanton mewls escaping her glossed lips were any indication, it wouldn’t be long before he had what he needed from the girl.

Feeling a hot flush flare under her cheeks, Rey moved her hands to Ben’s covered shoulders and tightly gripped the fabric of his wool blazer. Lifting and lowering her narrow hips in time with the slow circles his finger was tracing along the edge of her clit. 

“ _ Ohhh...I...I didn’t know…,” _ Rey moaned absentmindedly.

“Mmm...that it could feel so good?” Ben asked, trailing his full lips lower to her soft tit.

Unable to say the words desperately wanting to tumble from her lips, the girl simply nodded her head and closed her eyes. Sure, she had gotten herself off...but her own touch was  _ nothing _ compared to her teacher’s.

Falling to his knees on the hard ground, Mr. Solo dropped his hand from the girl’s breast and sucked her globe into his needy mouth. Swirling his wet tongue over her nipple again and again; quickening his pace when he felt the girl’s thin fingers dig into his shoulders.

_ “Ahhh!! _ ,” Rey gasped,  _ “yes...right...there…” _

Needing the girl to lose all control, Ben alternated the touch on her clit from slow and steady to firm and unrelenting. He wanted to push her body to its limit today and cement the knowledge in her brain that she would never find anyone else that could make her feel the way he was this very moment.

Pressing her head back against the wall, Rey let out a series of loud moans that echoed around the small utility closet. She couldn’t care less if anyone heard their forbidden affair this time, the girl was tired of being quiet. 

Spurned on by the heady sounds filling his ears, Ben bit his jagged teeth down upon her nipple; soothing away her evident pain with the flat of his uneven tongue before marking the hard bud with the tip of his tongue in a lazy “x” pattern. 

Releasing his shoulders, Rey danced her fingers up Ben’s neck to his scalp and twisted her fingers into his dark mane. She could feel her body racing towards its release and wanted to keep him anchored against her tit. 

“ _ Mr. Solo _ ,” she said with a grunt, “ _ ahh...I’m cumming!!” _

Smiling against her breast, Ben suddenly turned his hand on the girl’s warm pussy. Moving his thick thumb against her sensitive clit, Ben curled his middle and ring finger and thrust them inside of her silken sheath. Holding the girl steady in his hand, he growled triumphantly as he felt the girl shiver and quake over his fingers; squeezing them rhythmically with her inner walls as her orgasm raced through her body.

Bucking against Ben’s touch, Rey rode out the entirety of her release with a silent scream. Pure bliss flowed in waves from deep within her belly outwards through her limbs; numbing her fingers and toes. She had never experienced anything so all-consuming before and it made her head spin. 

Knowing the girl’s orgasm had finally subsided, Ben released the girl’s tit from his mouth and gently pried his hand away from her dripping cunt. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt such pride. Ben knew his pupil wouldn’t disappoint him.

Raising himself from the floor, Ben pulled the still-whimpering girl into his arms and placed a kiss upon the top of her head.

“You’ve definitely earned an ‘A’ today, Ms. Kenobi,” he said warmly, hugging her tightly against his clothed body.

Lifting her face towards her teacher’s, Rey lifted a brow and gave him a wicked smile.

“Thank you, Mr. Solo. I can’t wait for the next lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for spending your time reading my drabble, I appreciate it so much!!
> 
> Did you enjoy it, Sweethearts?!
> 
> Let me know in the box below or come say hi to me on tumblr!! CoraRiley!! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
